


the sound of your pain

by Gurkenkopf



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, little tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gurkenkopf/pseuds/Gurkenkopf
Summary: It was already late, but she wasn’t worried. Yet. She liked their little ritual, enjoyed it really. Every night he’d call her, ever since, how did Tyrone call it, being stuck in the mind of a catatonic mud man. Again, she looked at her phone, still no call.





	the sound of your pain

**Author's Note:**

> so my first take on Tandy and Tyrone. Not a native speaker so excuse my errors!  
> Hope you enjoy.

It was already late, but she wasn’t worried. Yet. She liked their little ritual, enjoyed it really. Tandys face got illuminated by her phone screen. Every night he’d call her, ever since, how did Tyrone call it, being stuck in the mind of a catatonic mud man.

She bit her lip to prevent the smile from spreading wider. He was so kind, so good, he came back to her, even after the things she said, he still stayed by her side.

That evening was the first time he ever called her. She remembered being so confused, but when Tandy heard his voice on the other side, the little uncertainty, everything she wanted was to make him smile. Even if it was with bad jokes like her daddy used to tell them. Since then he had never missed a day.

Talking with him about nothing and everything started to mean so much. Sometimes they talked about their families, sometimes about the strange things happening to them, sometimes they didn’t talk at all, but with every call the minutes turned into hours and Tandy found herself looking forward to those moments she didn’t have to spend alone.

She wasn’t stupid, she knew he was only calling her because of the things she said to him, a simple mix of guilt and pity. Tandy liked to think that she didn’t manipulate him into calling her, but if she was honest with herself she wasn’t sure. She played on emotions of people, she lied to them, so why would this be any different?

Once again, she looked at her phone, still no call. Maybe he had enough of her.

Sometimes she got the feeling that she didn’t appreciate Ty enough, that she didn’t care for his problems enough. That she wasn’t enough, good enough…

Again her thoughts got wrapped into a layer of dark clouds. Why was there always a storm going on in her mind?

She put her headphones on and hoped the sound of the music could drown out the noise. Anxiety kept creeping in and she could feel her hands turning sweaty and cold. Tandy shook her head, snap out of it. Wrapping herself tighter into the black hoody she waited. And waited. Tyrone was reliable, Tyrone was good. He was kind and he was her friend. Her only friend. He’d call, he always called.

He didn’t call.

It was the first thought that popped into Tandys head when she woke up the next morning. She must have fallen asleep. Her whole body hurt, and her heart pounded in her chest. Her eyes flickered to her treasure box. She could nearly feel the presence of the orange bottle. It wouldn’t get better, but it would get bearable.

She thought about texting him, asking him if everything was fine. But somehow, she couldn’t. Maybe he finally figured her out. Her tendency to use people, to exploit their hopes. She stood up, the whole room was spinning. This was bothering her more than she would have liked.

When did she start letting him in? She should know better. When did she stop running away? When did she start to care?

She wandered aimless through the city and still found herself in front of his school. She hated herself for it, this was pathetic. She was pathetic. Her mind went back to all those calls the last few weeks.

_“But I’ll excuse it. You know why?” - “Why?” - “Because you hadn’t met me yet.”_

_“It’s nice to have someone to listen. Someone who understands.”_

_“I don’t have to be perfect around you, well at least I don’t feel like I do.”_

_“The Universe hm?” - “It pushes us together.” - “and pulls us apart?” - “No Tandy, I don’t think it does.”_

The cold kept creeping through her body, her headache got worse by the minute. It took her a minute to realize that her arms were shaking, and bright light was trying to warm the inside of her hands. Like it was reaching out to her.

She lifted her head. Although the tears kept clouding her vision she could make out different students leaving the school. But none of them where the guy she was looking for. Maybe she missed him, maybe he wasn’t there at all, maybe something happened. Again she contemplated just texting him. Maybe he just had enough of her games, of her.

As she made her way home, she was ready to run again. To forget again. She hadn’t eaten all day, but the knot in her stomach filled her all right.

The church was quite and cold. The orange bottle clutched into her hands like a lifeline, she looked at the phone again. No missed calls. No texts. Nobody. Nobody would miss her. Nobody cared.

Hot tears spilled onto her cheeks. Oh how she made a fool of herself. How she let herself believe that finally something changed. How she finally tricked herself and played a game with her own hopes. She huddled up, her hands pressing her legs against her chest as sobs erupted. Stupid, stupid, STUPID. She screamed, white light everywhere, daggers shooting in different directions.

The sound that brought her out of her own agony was his voice.

It was so close, Tandy though he’d be right behind her. But only the darkness of the church greeted her. Too dark, she stood up and lighted up a candle. Still too dark, it was odd.

She felt engulfed, she felt as if she was suffocating. She felt helpless. But those feelings weren’t her own. With trembling fingers, she pulled out her phone and began dialling Tyrone’s number. She already was sure he wouldn’t pick up. She could feel her heart beat in her head. Fast, too fast. A different feeling washed over her. Worry. He was her friend wasn't he? Her only friend. She wouldn't let anything happen to him.

Tandy made her way over to his house. Everything was dark. Once again she took her phone out. After midnight. Maybe he was sleeping. Maybe he was hurt.

She starred into the windows. Which one of them belonged to his room. Not sure what to do she waited. And waited. And waited some more.

Hours ticked by. She thought about breaking into his house, which would be somehow really normal for her. But Tyrone wouldn’t really like this now, would he. She called him three more times. Every call unanswered. Every call raising more questions. Every call leaving her with more dark thoughts and feelings.  
Feelings. She nearly forgot how it was to care for someone else besides her. Now she wasn’t sure if she ever wanted to know. Something drew her away from this place and she turned around.

Without looking back, she started walking, her thoughts like a ferries wheel. Calming her down, just to bring up all the fears again. But never really moving forward, away.

Time passed, her legs began to get stiff and she was shivering. Just as the sun was rising she looked at her surroundings for the first time. She was at the ocean, the sky grey.

 Just a few meters away a dark figure crouched on the pavement. She immediately knew who it was. A cloak wrapped around his body, he stood up. Maybe he really doesn’t care about you, a poisonous voice whispered in her ear.

“Tyrone?” too soft.

His head whipped around. All of his feeling displayed on his face, still he tried to put on a mask, but she already knew what was laying underneath.

“Tandy? What are you doing here?” He sounded worried. She didn’t understand, why would he be worried now?

Suddenly she felt the overwhelming urge to be near him. See him up close. Feel him. Making sure he was really okay.

Her whole body was set into motion and she rushed forward. She didn’t even stop right in front of him, forgetting the reaction their bodies normally had to each other. She only heard a muffled sound as she crashed into him, buried her head into his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around his waste.

His heartbeat as rapid as hers. She kept her eyes tightly shut, not ready to see anything. She only wanted to feel. Breathing for the first time again, only to breath him in.

“Tandy…” his voice snapped her out of it, as she opened her eyes she looked around. They were back in the church. And they still were in each other’s arms.

She herself engulfed with darkness, he surrounded by light. How fitting. The goodness in him displayed by the light, her own darkness as a cloak around her shoulders.

Their eyes met. For the first time they were so close. He could probably count all her lashes. Slowly he closed his eyes, while her vision fell onto his lips. Carefully he rested his forehead against hers, his hands fell onto her lower back. She felt warm, safe. Maybe for the first time in so many years she didn’t feel so hopeless.

“How did you find me?” his voice was merely a whisper. She didn’t really know, so she told him the first thing that felt right with her. “I just... followed the sound of your pain. Are you all right?”  
“No, not really. But I will be.” Ty said.  
“How do you know?”  
“Because I know you now. Because you found me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think or talk to me (tumblr fuju18) about those two. Lots of love.


End file.
